


A Step In the Right Direction

by dangerusliasons



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerusliasons/pseuds/dangerusliasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major John Sheppard and his ex wife are on the Atlantis Expedition, can they get back the love and devotion they once shared for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: A Step In The Right Direction

Author: dangerusliasons

Pairing: Maj. Sheppard/OFC

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis

Spoilers: "Rising" pt 2

Summary: About two years after their divorce, Maj. John Sheppard and Dr. Abby Caldwell are in Atlantis. Which is sure to be the most exciting journey of their lives.

Major John Sheppard walked through the halls of Atlantis, after excusing himself from the party out on the balcony. Room assignments had been given out and it was relatively easy to find his quarters.

Back out on the balcony, still enjoying the party and conversing with Teyla's people, Dr. Abby Caldwell looked around, but found no sign of Major Sheppard. Excusing herself from her conversation, she went inside and to look for him. He had told her where his quarters were and it didn't take her long to find them. As she approached, the doors automatically opened, she unconsciously backed up, wondering if she would ever get used to this new world.

When the door opened, Sheppard sat up. "Who's there?"

"It's me." She said softly.

He rubbed his eyes, "Come in." He motioned her inside and the doors swooshed shut as she entered. He thought about the light levels being higher and it was done, he had to adjust to the sudden light that illuminated the room.

She smiled shyly, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were asleep. I could come back later," she started to back up.

"No, no please." He offered her a spot next to him on the bed. She took it and sat nervously with her hands in her lap. "Did you make any progress today?"

"Yeah, we did actually."

"That's good." He smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back. "I saw you talking to one of Telya's people."

"Yeah, I was asking him about rituals in his culture, and other stuff." She softly laughed, tentatively reached out a hand to smooth some of his hair back into place, surprised when he didn't pull away. It'd been a long time since they were this close. It felt good and no matter how she tried to fight it, she realized that she was still in love with him. "Your hair was..."

"Yeah." He breathed, she was wearing the perfume he'd bought for her before they left Earth and it smelled heavenly. "Is that...?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "You like?"

"Yeah, I like." His lips turned upwards in a small smile. Even after their marriage had ended, they still remained good friends. They'd talked on the phone for hours at a time, sometimes even-- a whole night. She'd cringe when her phone bill came but then, when she thought back to her conversations with John she didn't regret a minute. "Abby..."

"Uh, yeah, sorry." She rubbed her forehead and smiled.

"You look tired." Sheppard commented and brushed a strand of hair, that had escaped from her ponytail she'd kept it in, back behind her ear.

"I think you should be more tired, after your adventures today." She smiled, indeed, she'd heard the tale from Lt. Ford who still didn't seem tired of telling it.

"Yeah, but I've got a beautiful woman sitting beside me. I'll make an exception." He smiled. She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. His hand went to stroke her hair, as if it was second nature. He still had to remind himself sometimes that she wasn't his anymore.

"Mmmm. You've still got the touch." She said almost asleep.

"I don't think I lost it." He cheekily replied.

"Enough smart ass for today."

"Yes ma'am." He softly whispered into her hair. "Would you like to stay?"

"They haven't gotten to our room assignments yet.." another yawn, "and your bed feels awfully comfortable." She smirked.

"Then by all means stay." The truth was he didn't want her to leave.

"If you insist." She was almost asleep.

"If you'll let me reposition myself, this bed's definitely big enough for the both of us." He smiled.

"Sure." She stood up, and opened her eyes, seeing him move around until he was on the right side of the bed and laid down, snuggling against him. "Just like I remember."

"Yeah," he stroked through her hair again and lightly brushed his lips over the top of her head.

"Johnny?"

"You haven't called me that in a long time."

"You're doing it again," she smiled.

"I don't hear you complaining." He chided, when he didn't receive an answer from her, he looked down and noticed her breathing had evened out. "Sweet dreams, princess." He lowered the light level again and fell into a peaceful slumber with Abby in his arms.

~*~

John had been awake for at least an hour, and had opened his eyes to see Abby still sleeping soundly at his side. He stroked through her hair again, knowing how much it relaxed her.

_Dr. Abby Caldwell-Sheppard walked into the house and threw down her stuff. "That is the absolute last time I'm taking orders from that asshole!!"_

"Hi, honey, how was your day?" John said, trying to keep a straight face but couldn't to save his life.

"Don't you dare start with me Johnny, not right now." She stomped off to their bedroom to change in to more comfortable clothing.

"Now what makes you think I would do such a thing?!" He called after her.

"Because I know you too well Sheppard." She replied.

He cringed, he hated when she called him Sheppard. "Are you hungry?"

She came out with her hair down, but slightly pulled back, in one of his old shirts and sweatpants. "What do we have?"

He went to inspect the contents of the fridge. "Beer and Cheese."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I guess it's another take-out night."

"Yeah, any preferences?"

"Just feed me, Johnny."

"Okay." He walked over and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go put your feet up and I'll be over there in a minute." He suggested.

"Yeah." She kissed his cheek and he watched her walk over to the couch before calling and ordering from their favorite Italian place a couple of blocks away. He returned and put a pillow on his lap, before suggesting she lay her head on the pillow. "Where did you order from?"

"That little Italian place that you love."

"Did you order me the Pasta Premeivera?"

"Yes, I know it's your favorite."

"You're not so bad after all, Johnny."

"I know." He smiled, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love it when you do that."

"It relaxes you."

"Yes." She was getting sleepier by the minuet.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later. "Honey, food's here."

She sat up rubbing her eyes. "Good, I'm starving," she smiled kissing him.

~*~

Abby awoke with a start, a bit unfamiliar with her surroundings. She felt arms holding her and did not feel afraid, she looked up to see the peaceful face of John Sheppard. She smiled at the sight, she preferred that to the scowl he usually wore. But she knew it was just a mask he wore when he was on duty, she'd seen it many times and she didn't like it, when it was directed at her.

"Morning." He said, slowly opening his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, not long." He smiled.

"I guess I was tired."

"I guess you were." She started to get up and he let go of her, but she found herself laying back down and John smiled wrapping his arms around her once more. "You just can't get enough."

"It's not everyday, you wake up with a tall, dark and handsome man beside you."

That made him laugh, "Yes, that's true." But he became serious when he looked into her eyes. Electricity flooded his veins, she looked so cute when she had just woken up. Her hair was a mess and her eyes still shown of sleep, he placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb gently across it. "You haven't changed."

She blushed and looked away, "No, I don't suppose I have."

"Time for work."

"Yeah." She stated, and reluctantly moved off of the bed and stood up. "I'll see you later?"

"I'm counting on it, Doctor." He smiled.

"Bye." She whispered.

"Bye." He saw the doors open and her back up again, he shook his head. Something's with Abby never changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Caldwell and Major Sheppard continue there slow journey back to what they once had, and an attack threatens the city.

"We have an incoming wormhole!" Dr. McKay shouted.

"Raise the shield!" Dr. Weir ordered as she ran down the staircase. "Do we have an IDC?"

"Not yet." One of McKay's people replied.

Shudder The Stargate shook with the force of the blast. Dr. Caldwell was on the same level, not far from the gate. She felt the floor shake.

"I have Lt. Ford's IDC ma'am!" The other tech shouted.

"Lower the shield, Rodney." She told Dr. McKay and he quickly complied with her order.

Whoosh! A blast hit the wall opposite where Abby was standing and she braced herself. Whoosh! Another blast hitting the wall she was currently holding onto. She was thrown back several feet and hit her head against, the already damaged, far wall.

"Give them a few more seconds and get Dr. Beckett down here!" Weir shouted. Just then Major Sheppard and his team came through the gate. "Shield up!" Weir ordered and a few seconds later the wormhole disengaged.

John looked around noticing the damage, "I guess they weren't that friendly towards strangers." He tried his dry humor but no one was laughing. Just then Dr. Beckett showed up with a medical team and stretcher and went over to Abby. She was carefully loaded on and carried away. A shocked and stunned Sheppard watched in horror.

Weir ran down to meet them, "She was thrown by one of the blasts." She explained, she didn't need to ask since Sheppard's face said it all. "I'm sorry, John."

"Yeah." Without thinking he turned over his weapon to Lt. Ford and ran to the Medical Bay.

"Major you shouldn't be here." Dr. Beckett said as he ran to get some equipment.

"How is she?"

"I don't know right now."

"What do you mean you don't know?" John raised his voice, unbeknown to Sheppard, Weir and McKay had followed him.

"John," Weir softly said. He turned to face her, trying to hide the pain and anger he was feeling. "Come on, we can come back later. I need you to brief me on what happened."

"Ford can do it." He gruffly replied.

"No, Major, he can't. The team leader does it." Weir stood up to him.

"I won't leave her!"

"Major I promise, as soon as I check her out for anymore injuries I'll come and get you myself." Dr. Beckett said, still working on Abby.

"Come on." Weir pulled on his arm and he walked with her. Leaving her in the capable hands of Dr. Beckett.

After he briefed Weir and a small skirmish with McKay, a defeated an angry Sheppard walked back to his quarters.

"Major!" Dr. Beckett came running up to him.

"How is she? Is she awake?" He quickly asked.

"She's got a concussion, 2 broken ribs and a broken wrist but she should make a full recovery. She's not awake yet, but I thought you might want to sit with her."

"Thanks." He put his hand on the doctors' shoulder, and ran to the Med Bay. He pulled a rolling chair by her bed and sat down. He picked her uninjured hand up and held it, gently, in both of his. "Hey, Dr. Beckett says you're gonna be just fine. You just gotta wake up now." He kissed her fingers, and kept them there. He let a single tear drip from his right eye. He rarely cried and Abby was the only one with the ability to make him feel like he'd been gutted with a knife. "I'm right here, Abby and I'm not leaving."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby is hurt, and John takes care of her.

Sheppard had been with Abby a total of 10 hours when Dr. Beckett finally approached him. "Major?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I can't sleep." He rubbed his tired eyes; he couldn't sleep as long as Abby was in danger.

"I'll come and get you the minute her condition changes, but you really have to get some sleep."

"I'll sleep when I know she's all right Doc!" He didn't mean to shout and saw the doctor back away. "I'm sorry."

"I understand, Major." Dr. Beckett said and smiled at the other man. He knew Beckett was concerned for Abby as well as himself. But he couldn't stand the thought that she might be hurt because of him. "If it's any consolation, it wasn't your fault."

"Still doesn't make me feel any less guilty."

"It never does." Sheppard could hear retreating footsteps and knew the doctor had gone to brief Weir on the situation.

John leaned down close to Abby's ear. "Hey, honey. I told you I wouldn't leave and I've kept my promise. I think I'm making Beckett a bit nervous by staying so long." he smiled, "I got into a fight with McKay, he just pissed me off. Said something about you that I can't remember right now, but I didn't take to it too kindly. I miss you Abby. Please come back." He felt her squeeze his hand, and he squeezed back. "Yeah, that's it. Come back to me Abby. Please. I don't think I can do this without you."

She felt John's breath on her ear and softly spoke, "That tickles you know."

He lifted his head to look at her. "Hey sleepy head."

"Hi." She gave him a soft smile and touched his face with her hand. He kissed her palm.

"You had us worried there."

"Don't you mean I had you worried?"

"Me? Worried? Nah. I knew you'd snap out of it sometime." He tried to joke.

"Yeah." She breathed, looking at him, with tears starting to brim around her eyes.

"Hey, what's this?" He moved his face closer to hers.

"When, the blasts came through the Stargate I..." She couldn't say it but knew that he would understand.

"Never happen. You'll never lose me." He wiped away a tear that had seeped out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his.

Dr. Beckett came back 30 minutes later. "Dr. Caldwell, you're awake!" He said happily.

"What did you do to me, Carson?" I feel like I was thrown through a brick wall." She joked but tightened her grip on John's hand. He returned her squeeze and just smiled. He knew she wasn't back to her full strength but knew she'd get there quickly.

"I didn't do anything, Abby. I think it must have been the Major's steady commitment that brought you back."

"You were here, Johnny?" She teased.

"No, I was going around, looking at all the hot women."

"Yeah." She playfully hit him in the arm and he gave her a smile.

"How are you feeling, Abby?" Carson asked.

"My whole body hurts."

"It will, for a couple of days at least."

"When can I leave?"

"Abby, you're not completely healed."

"I know that. This bed isn't that comfortable. I want my own." The doctor crossed his arms. "What?" Abby looked at Carson.

"I think you're almost back to being your old self. You need to recuperate; I mean it. Your wrist hasn't healed yet."

"So can I get outta here?" Abby perked up a little.

"Who'll take care of you? Surely you aren't planning on doing anything on your own until I clear you."

"Johnny will take care of me." She smiled up at Sheppard.

"Course I will."

"All right. I'm going to regret this. I just know it." Beckett whined.

"If anyone gives you any trouble Carson, I'll say I hit you over the head and ran off." Sheppard couldn't help laughing at that one. "As for you," He shut up, when she turned to him.

"I'll take good care of her, Doc." Sheppard promised before hoisting Abby up into his arms.

"I'll be by tomorrow to check your progress." Beckett said as he watched Sheppard carefully carry Abby out the door.

When they got to his quarters, he gently set her down on the bed. She smiled, patting the spot beside her. John sat down and kissed her temple. She laid her head on his shoulder. You okay?"

"Yeah, much better now that I'm outta there." His hand moved to her hair, stroking through it. "I'm so tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"But..." She tired to protest.

"Sleep."

"Fine." She moved to lie down. "Lie down with me?"

"Sure." He got behind her and spooned with her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Johnny?"

"Hmm..."

"Don't leave." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

He kissed her neck. "I promised I wouldn't." He knew she didn't hear him but said it anyway, reaffirming his promise to her.

Abby awoke five hours later, still in John's arms. She smiled to herself and heard his even breathing behind her. A sure sign that he was fast asleep; she moved further into his embrace, remembering the days when they had lain in bed on a Saturday, all day. He'd watch football on the TV and she'd be pouring over formula papers or messing with equations on her laptop. He'd always teased her about that calling her workaholic. The truth was he wasn't a not a non-workaholic either.

"What?" John asked.

She froze. Had she actually said that out loud? "Nothing, go back to sleep Johnny."

"I know you said something, Abby."

"You know how I babble in my sleep. It was probably nothing of importance."

"Honey, everything with you is important."

She smiled. He had such a funny way of putting things, but she couldn't deny, that even that, made sense. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's one of the things I love about you." Hold-on. Stop! Her mind screamed.

"You don't know what you're saying. You're half asleep." She scoffed.

"I haven't been asleep for exactly 3 hours and 37 minutes." John proclaimed.

She rolled over to face him and indeed his eyes were open and he was staring straight into her own. "Well, I'll be damned."

Sheppard smirked. "I deceived you. I made you think I was asleep, when I was actually awake."

"Yeah, Johnny. You're getting good at that."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"You may take it as whatever you wish." She smiled, and put her hand flat against his chest. Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Her eyes closed, remembering his tenderness. He pulled back and laid his head back on his pillow. "You're nice and warm."

"So are you." John pulled her closer to his side, gently stroking unruly black locks. Her eyes closed once again. "You should sleep more

"It feels like I've been sleeping forever."

"Oh, I wish. I don't think I've gotten a good night's sleep since, well, since the night before last. When you were in bed with me."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know," she said wistfully. It was the one night, since they'd been in Atlantis, that'd he'd slept through the night. "Do you ever miss me?" she asked quietly.

"You have no idea." John whispered.

She closed her eyes and repeated the words over again in her head. 'He just said I had no idea how much he missed me' - her sub-consciousness told her. "Do you really mean that?"

"I mean it. Abby, you know..."

She rubbed her hand in circles on his chest. "Yeah, I know Johnny. I guess I've always known."

"I only wish I could go back and change things."

"Such as?"

"The divorce." She knew what he meant. It was clear by the tone in his voice, he blamed himself for their breakup.

"Johnny, that wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was, I pushed you away when I should've been letting you in. I just...I didn't know how to."

"I don't blame you, John."

"Come on, we both know you did."

"Okay I did. For like the first week. But then, I realized I didn't do anything to help. I made it worse by arguing with you."

"We did seem to do a lot of that." He admitted. It seemed to Abby that a lot of things were being confessed. "I remember the times we didn't fight."

"Few and far between."

"But there were times."

"There were also times when we'd spend the whole night making love, then going to work, looking like the crap got beat out of us." He laughed.

"Good times."

"Yeah, good times." He said softly.

"Shouldn't you be at work, Johnny?"

He shook his head, "Elizabeth gave me all the time off I needed. And I'm not leaving you until you're better." She knew that look in his eyes, the one that meant he was dead serious.

"Oh."

"I thought you just asked me to stay,"

"I did."

"Then what's this all about?"

"Nothing, I just..."

"Abby,"

"I could get used to this. I mean...I am used to it. I mean us. Like this," she gave up on what she was trying to say.

"Abby, are you trying to say you want to give us another chance?"

She let out a breath. "Yeah, Johnny, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Sheppard smiled, big and bright. "Sounds good to me, Doc."


End file.
